Naneun yeoja obsi jal sara
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Sungmin sudah berkali-kali gagal berpacaran dengan yeoja, so apa salahnya mencoba dengan namja sekarang?/YAOI/KyuMin/SEQUEL IS UP! NC FOR THIS CHP! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

"**Naneun yeoja obsi jal sara"**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**KyuMin's drabble**

**YAOI.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Oppa, kurasa kita sudah tak cocok lagi. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, mian ne." ucap Sunny angkuh sambil meninggalkan Sungmin yang melongo di putuskan begitu saja.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Mwo? Apa segampang itu memutuskan pacar yang bersamanya 3 bulan?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

Ia menghela nafas, ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia di putuskan oleh yeojachingunya, Sungmin sudah ingin menangis karena cintanya selalu kandas.

Ia menyadari jika banyak sekali alasan dari gadis-gadis memutuskannya.

Karena ia lebih cantik dari yeojachingunya.

Karena ia lebih pintar memasak dari yeojachingunya.

Karena banyak namja yang menyukainya.

Karena ia tidak kaya.

Ya, Sungmin mengakui jika ia tak kaya. Dan betapa bodohnya ia yang selalu menuruti yeojachingunya jika ingin dibelikan barang-barang mahal oleh Sungmin, bahkan namja malang itu sering mengirit dengan makan 1 kali sehari untuk menyenangkan yeojachingunya yang tak tahu diri.

Sungmin terduduk di bangku taman dengan lesu.

"Sepertinya berpacaran dengan yeoja tak cocok untukku." Dengus Sungmin sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan dengan lesu menuju meja kerjanya, ya ia hanya seorang pegawai kontrak di tempatnya bekerja.

'Ting'

Lift terbuka, masih dengan menunduk Sungmin memasuki lift sampai-

**dug**

Kepalanya tak sengaja menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

"Mianhae." Sesal Sungmin masih dengan menunduk, ia lalu menempatkan dirinya di pojok lift.

**Grep**

Sungmin terkejut saat seseorang mencengkram dagunya, membuat dirinya mendongkak dan bertemu pandang dengan namja berambut ikal dan tatapan mata yang dingin namun menawan.

"Di putuskan lagi, eoh?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya melihat jarak wajahnya dan atasannya hanya berjarak 5 cm saja.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya adalah atasannya, ia seorang CEO Cho Corp.

"A-apa maksud S-Sajangnim?" tanya Sungmin terbata, ia terpana melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat sexy itu.

Wajah Sungmin memerah saat Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

**CUP**

"Jangan berpacaran dengan orang lain lagi, jadilah namjachinguku. Saranghae Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengecup bibir shape M Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, ia memang sempat menangkap basah Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan dirinya saat mereka berpapasan, ia juga menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti, namun ia menepis semua hal itu karena ia selalu tenggelam dalam masalahnya dengan yeojachingu-yeojachingunya terus.

'Ting'

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya saat lift berdenting, ia hampir keluar dari lift sampai ia membalikkan badannya menatap Sungmin yang masih pada posisinya dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, kelinci manis." bisiknya yang masih di dengar Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang dada. Disana, tepat di dadanya, suara detakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia rasa tak ada salahnya mencoba dengan namja, apalagi namja setampan Kyuhyun, siapa yang akan menolaknya, eoh?

Sungmin tersenyum, "Nado saranghae Kyu."

Dan sepertinya perjalanan cinta Sungmin masih akan berlanjut. Meski ia sempat patah semangat.

'Naneun yeoja obsi jal sara.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2 : sequel

**Disclaimer : God and themself**

**KyuMin's Fic**

**Sequel of "Naneun yeoja obsi jal sara"**

**Summary : Kyuhyun sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin, bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sendiri? Masihkah ia menyangkal perasaannya?/YAOI, NC, 17++/Special fic for Lee Sungmin'sBirthday! RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BOYS LOVE, 17++, GAJE, NC de el el.**

**Yang masih di bawah umur jangan coba-coba buat baca ya! Kalo masih nekat, dosa tanggung sendiri, arachi?!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**This's Fic No edit!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Cho Sungkyu Present**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Seorang namja cantik memasuki tempat kerjanya dengan senyum yang berkembang dengan manisnya di bibir ber-shape M itu. Dengan kemeja putih serta dasi biru cerah bergaris putih serta celana bahan berwarna hitam, namja manis itu tampak menawan dan manis. Rambut blonde cerahnya sudah mulai panjang bahkan poninya sudah hampir menutupi separuh mata foxy yang menggemaskan.

"Pagi, Sungmin hyung." Sapa seorang namja cantik berambut brown kemerahan bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk.

"Pagi, Hyukie." Balas Sungmin dengan manis sambil duduk di meja kerjanya yang memang bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Eunhyuk.

"Kau tampak cerah sekali hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk heran melihat Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum sejak bertemu dengannya.

Keduanya bekerja di Cho corp sebagai marketing, perusahaan itu sendiri bergerak di bidang tekstil. Cho Corp adalah perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Asia, kedua namja cantik itu pun sangat beruntung bisa bekerja disana meski hanya menjadi marketing karena memang mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang masih memiliki orang tua serta kakak perempuannya yang bekerja di perusahaan fashion, Sungmin adalah anak yatim piatu. Sejak kecil Sungmin tak pernah tahu siapa bumonim-nya karena ia sejak lahir tinggal di panti asuhan dan pengurus panti pun tak tahu siapa bumonim Sungmin. Sehingga ketika Sungmin berumur 17 tahun, ia nekad keluar dari panti asuhan dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran sambil bersekolah dan berlanjut sampai ia bisa bekerja di perusahan besar seperti Cho Corp dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu? Tadi malam aku berhasil membuat kencan yang romantis untuk Sunny." Ucap Sungmin bangga. Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Paling hanya bertahan beberapa bulan." Dengus Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin mendelik.

"Kurasa akan bertahan lama, Hyuk. Kita sudah 3 bulan berhubungan." Sinis Sungmin sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya melengos malas sambil melanjutkan perkerjaannnya.

**Other side.**

Mata setajam elang itu terus memperhatikan sosok namja manis yang sudah ia sukai semenjak namja manis itu bekerja di sana.

"Kau masih tak menyerah memacari yeoja-yeoja itu, eoh?" dengus namja tampan itu sambil berlalu dari tempat ia memperhatikan namja manis yang kini sibuk dengan pekerjaaannya itu, Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pssttt pssttt hyung."

"Ada apa Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin heran saat Eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan berbisik seprti itu.

"Cho Sajangnim terus memperhatikanmu sejak tadi." Bisik Eunhyuk, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak bersuara keras saat sedang rapat seperti sekarang, ya keduanya sedang di ruang rapat sekarang, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk di kursi yang paling sudut sedangkan Cho sajangnim yang di maksud Eunhyuk duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka meski jaraknya cukup jauh dan Kyuhyun aka Cho sajangnim itu duduk paling depan tapi bersebrangan dengan meja mereka karena mejanya melingkar berbentuk oval.

Sungmin menoleh kearah yang di maksud Eunhyuk, dan BINGO!

Ucapan Eunhyuk benar, ia terpaku saat matanya melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam namun lembut, tangan Kyuhyun berada di atas meja dan menyanggah dagunya sambil menatap Sungmin, sungguh pose yang menawan pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat tatapan penuh pesona dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena tak kuat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang membuat tubuhnya meleleh.

"Sepertinya Cho sajangnim menyukaimu, hyung." Bisik Eunhyuk antusias tanpa tahu jika Sungmin hampir terbakar karena panas di mukanya yang makin menjadi.

Sejujurnya Sungmin sudah menyukai atasannya itu sejak ia pertama kali bekerja di Cho corp, namun ia menyangkal karena ia merasa dirinya masihlah normal sehingga ia mulai gencar memacari banyak yeoja. Ya, awal mula Sungmin berpacaran adalah karena ia menyangkal bahwa dirinya menyukai Kyuhyun atasannya yang nyatanya adalah seorang namja, namun sebanyak apapun ia memacari banyak yeoja, hubungannya dengan yeojachingu-yeojachingunya tak bertahan lama, namun itu tak membuat Sungmin patah semangat. Dan Sunny adalah yeojachingunya yang ke-10.

Sungmin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun, ia sudah punya Sunny pikir Sungmin mantap, namun ia kembali terbayang tatapan Kyuhyun tadi. Wajah manisnya kembali memerah.

'ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH' teriak Sungmin dalam hati karena terus terbayang wajah menawan Kyuhyun yang sangat manly.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sejak tadi Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya. Namja tampan itu menyeringai melihat Sungmin blushing. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan managernya yang sedang persentasi didepan karena wajah manis Sungmin saat memerah jauh lebih menarik menurutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, kurasa kita sudah tak cocok lagi. Kita akhiru saja hubungan kita, mian ne." Ucap Sunny angkuh sambil meninggalkan Sungmin yang melongo di putuskan begitu saja.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Mwo? Apa segampang itu memutuskan pacar yang bersamanya 3 bulan?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

Ia menghela nafas, ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia diputuskan oleh yeojachingunya, Sungmin sudah ingin menangis karena cintanya selalu kandas.

Ia menyadari jika banyak sekali alasan dari gadis-gadis yang memutuskannya.

Karena ia lebih cantik dari yeojachingunya.

Karena ia lebih pintar memasak dari yeojachingunya.

Karena banyak namja yang menyukainya.

Karena ia tak kaya.

Ya, Sungmin mengakui jika ia tak kaya. Dan betapa bodohnya ia yang selalumenuruti yeojachingunya jika ingin dibelikan barang-barang mahal oleh Sungmin, bahkan namja malang itu sering mengirit dengan makan 1 kali sehari untuk menyenangkan yeojachingunya yang tak tahu diri.

Sungmin terduduk di bangku taman dengan lesu.

"Sepertinya berpacaran dengan yeoja tak cocok untukku." Dengus Sungmin sedih.

**Other Side.**

Namja tampan itu menyeringai dari dalam mobilnya saat melihat Sungmin duduk di bangku taman dengan lesu.

"Kau memang tercipta untukku, kelinci manis. Jadi berhubungan dengan orang lain sekalipun tak akan pernah berhasil." ucap namja tampan itu, ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Hari ini sudah selesai ia menguntit namja manis**nya**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin, si namja manis itu datang ke kantor dengan lesu tak bernyawa. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk. Ya, selain ia baru saja putus dengan yeojachingunya 2 hari yang lalu, ia kemarin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sunny mantan yeojachingunya itu dan apa yang ia lihat membuatnya terpuruk meski ia akui ia tak mencintai Sunny namun tetap ia merasa terkhianati dengan melihat mantan yeojachingunya itu mengandeng namja –yang ia akui tampan- padahal mereka baru saja putus. Dan ia menyadari jika Sunny sama saja dengan mantan-mantan yang lain yang hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja.

'Ting'

Lift terbuka, masih dengan menunduk Sungmin memasuki lift sampai-

**Dug**

Kepalanya tak sengaja menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

"Mianhae." Sesal Sungmin masih dengan menunduk, ia lalu menempatkan dirinya di pojok lift.

**Grep**

Sungmin terkejut saat seseorang mencengkram dagunya, membuat dirinya mendongkak dan bertemu pandang dengan namja berambut ikal dan tatapan mata yang dingin namun menawan.

"Di putuskan lagi, eoh?" bisik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan aroma mint yang menguar dari nafas Kyuhyun karena jarak mereka hanya 5cm saja, itu membuat Sungmin menahan nafasnya.

"A-apa maksud sajangnim?" tanya Sungmin gugup saat Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia tak menyangka bisa berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun sedekat ini, bahkan ia kini seperti terhipnotis saat melihat mata tajam yang memikatnya itu serta seringaiannya yang sexy itu. Cho Kyuhyun sungguh sempurna pikir Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah saat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, meski otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menghindar namun tubuhnya tetap membatu dalam kurungan namja tampan yang berhasil menjeratnya itu.

**Cup**

"Jangan berpacaran dengan orang lain lagi, jadilah namjachinguku. Saranghae Ming." Bisik kyuhyun setelah mengecup bibir shape M Sungmin, jantung namja cantik itu seakan ingin keluar saat namja di depannya mengecup bibirnya, bahkan dengan yeojachingunya saja ia tak pernah berciuman dan Cho Kyuhyun berhasil merebut ke-virginan bibir sexy-nya itu dalam sekejap.

'Ting'

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya saat lift brdenting, ia hampir keluar dari lift sampai ia membalikkan badannya menatap Sungmin yang masih pada posisinya dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, kelinci manis." Bisiknya yang masih di dengar Sungmin, setelahnya namja tampan itu berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih di dalam lift sampai lift tersebut tertutup lagi.

Sungmin memegang dadanya. Disana, tepat di dadanya, suara detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. ia tak bisa menyangkal lagi, jika dirinya memang mencintai namja tampan yang sejak awal membuatnya memacari yeoja-yeoja tak jelas demi menutupi rasa yang tak bisa ia tutupi lagi itu kini.

Semuanya sudah jelas, ia da Kyuhyun saling mencintai, jadi apalagi yang perlu ia sangkal? Dan dengan begitu ia tak perlu memaksakan diri memacari para yeoja yang sejak awal memang tak pernah memikat hatinya.

Hanya seorang namja tampan itu, atasannya Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa memikatnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Nado saranghae Kyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi.

Si namja cantik itu lesu datang ke tempat kerjanya. Padahal seminggu lalu ia sempat ceria namun sudah seminggu ini ia kembali lesu dan penyebabnya adalah namja tampan yang menyatakan cintanya di lift bernama Kyuhyun itu tak terlihat dimanapun sejak seminggu ini dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa jika Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya, bahkan namja manis itu belum menjawab apapun untuk pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun saat itu.

'Hah, bodoh sekali kau Lee Sungmin, mana mungkin namja tampan, kaya dan pastinya di gilai para yeoja dan uke itu serius denganmu, ia pasti hanya mempermainkanmu saat itu.' Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati sambil tetap fokus di depan komputernya.

Ia jadi uring-uringan sendiri pasalnya sejak terakhir bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di lift saat itu, tiba-tiba namja tampan itu tak terlihat lagi di kantor, ia ingin menghubungi namja itu namun Sungmin takut jika apa yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun hanya untuk mempermainkannya jadi ia hanya bisa menggalau seminggu ini dan hal itu sempat membuat Eunhyuk sahabatnya bertanya-tanya kepadanya, namun Sungmin tetap bungkam dan tak bilang apapun. Dan kini ia bertambah muram saja saat Eunhyuk satu-satu temannya dikantor –karena ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan yang lain di kantor- mengambil cuti karena bumonimnya sedang sakit dan terpaksalah Sungmin merayakan malam tahun baru sendirian di rumah.

Jangan salahkan ia jika ia kini ingin terjun ke sunghai Han saking frustasinya ia. -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam, Sungmin pun mulai melangkah keluar dari kantornya. Masih dengan lesu tak bernyawa ia perlahan berjalan di trotoar menuju halte, ia memang selalu menaiki bus karena ia bukan orang kaya yang memiliki mobil jadi ia harus berjalan sedikit jauh menuju halte karena memang kantornya dan halte lumayan jauh.

**CKITT**

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil kap berwarna hitam pekat berhenti tepat disebelahnya, sesungguhnya Sungmin tak mepedulikannya namun saat orang-orang berjas hitam keluar dengan cepat kearahnya ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ada ap-"

**Dug**

Salah seorang berjas hitam itu memukul tengkuk Sungmin membuat namja manis itu pingsan dan dengan cepat di bawa masuk ke mobil oleh orang-orang itu. Mobil kap itu pun melaju dengan cepat entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh~"

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah ranjang king size, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan berwarna putih dengan alat-alat elektonik yang canggih serta sebuah lemari di sudut kamar dekat balkon, tunggu-

Balkon kamar itu terbuka denga gorden yang menari-nari karena angin malam.

"Dimana ini?" tanya namja cantik itu bingung, perlahan ia ingat jika dirinya baru saja di culik saat hendak pulang.

Dengan panik Sungmin turun dari ranjang itu hendak keluar dari ruangan yang tak ia kenal itu sebelum suara getar ponsel miliknya terdengar.

**Drrrt drrtt**

Sungmin dengan cepat menuju nakas disebelah ranjang itu dan mengambil ponselnya, ia melihat ada 1 pesan masuk.

'Berjalanlah ke balkon, ada sesuatu yang menunggumu.'

Ia mengernyit tak mengerti dengan pesan itu, namun dengan pelan Sungmin berjalan ke luar balkon tersebut dan dapat ia lihat suasana kota seoul yang sangat indah dari balkon itu dan tiba-tiba-

**DUARR DUARR**

Sungmin terpukau melihat kambang api yang saling bersahutan dengan warna-warni yang indah di langit dan sebuah poster dengan foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum manis serta sebuah tulisan 'Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin' di terbangkan dengan balon udara sukses membuat Sungmin terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya.

**TIK**

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu di beberapa rumah dan toko mati, Sungmin makin membulatkan matanya saat terlihat tulisan 'I Love U' yang terbuat dari pemadaman lampu tak merata itu. Ia bisa melihatnya karena ia berada di tempat yang tinggi saat ini. Dari atas balkon ini semuanya terlihat indah, kembang api yang mengiasi langit, balon udara dengan poster jumbo berfotokan dirinya melayang di langkit tak jauh darinya serta di bawahnya tulisan yang dapat mengetarkan hatinya itu masih bertahan.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat manis ini. Ia merasa semuanya seperti mimpi dan tulisan 'I Love U', ia ingin menangis saja karena hal yang mengejutkan hatinya ini. sejujurnya, ia lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya namun ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang penuh kejutan.

**Grep**

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik seseorang yang membuat Sungmin uring-uringan kini di belakangnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks..." isak Sungmin, ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut karena Sungmin menangis, dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Sungmin dan menangkup pipi chubby namja manis itu.

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri tak 'memakan' kelinci manis di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sedangkan Sungmin langsung melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun mencari kehangatan.

"Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu seminggu ini. aku ada perjalanan bisnis kemarin. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah berpikir aku main-main. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu." Ungkap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya teduh. Sungmin tersenyum manis dengan wajah memerahnya karena menangis bahagia tadi.

"Nado Saranghae, Kyu. Itu yang mau aku katakan seminggu lalu, namun kau malah menghilang begitu saja." Cibir Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan dalam sambil menarik pinggang Sungmin agar semakin menempel dengannya.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, itu membuatku menjadi tidak tahan untuk memakanmu, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin bahkan bibirnya hanya berjarak 1cm dengan bibir Sungmin. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Sungmin.

"Aku siap jika harus menjadi mangsa srigala tampan ini." goda Sungmin dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Kelinci nakal." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan bibir keduanya lagi, kali ini Sungmin menggalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya sambil meremas tengkuk Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu semakin bergairah.

"Eumnhh~" lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menjilat pipinya dan sesekali mengigitnya kecil.

Masih dengan mencumbui Sungmin, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuh montok Sungmin ke rangjang itu.

"Ahhh Kyuhhh~" desah Sungmin makin menjadi saat Kyuhyun mulai mencumbu leher putih mulusnya. Namja cantik itu semakin mengeliat menahan kenikmatan yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh~" desah Kyuhyun saat tanpa sengaja lutut Sungmin menggesek miliknya yang sudah menggeras.

**Srak**

Dengan tak sabaran Kyuhyun membuka kemeja yang Sungmin pakai, Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat dada mulus Sungmin yang tersaji(?) di hadapannya, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin horny. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun menghisap nipple Sungmin yang sudah menggeras.

"AKHHH~" erang Sungmin sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan di dada mulusnya yang kini sudah di penuhi oleh kissmark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh ahhh Kyuhhh le~bihhh ahh dalam~" desah Sungmin sambil terhentak-hentak karena Kyuhyun di atasnya sibuk memaju-mundurkan penisnya.

"Ahhh shit kau ahnnhh nikmat chagihhh~ ohh~" desah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin dengan sengaja mengetatkan hole-nya, hal itu tentu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila menghentakan penisnya.

"Ahhh ahh Kyuhhh jebal eunghh fasterhhh deeper ahhh~" desah Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat, ia mendesah tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun membuat namja yang sedang menungganginya itu semakin terbakar gairah.

"Shit! Kau ahhh belum puashh sayang~?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjilat leher Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark. Sungmin masih terus mendesah tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh lubangmu memakan penisku dengan rakus sayang~" lenguh Kyuhyun dengan dirty talknya, hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin terangsang, ia sudah hampir klimaks karena kini Kyuhyun tak hanya menungganginya tetapi mengocok penisnya juga, terasa olehnya penisnya akan menyemburkan cairannya.

"Aku ingin ahhh keluar hhh Kyuhhhh~ AHHHH~" pekik Sungmin saat cairannya dengan deras menyemprot dadanya serta dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku belum klimaks, Ming~" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali -_-

Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun merajuk, ia membalikkan badannya, hal itu tentunya membuat Kyuhyun mendesah saat merasa penisnya seperti di remas kuat.

"Jja, lanjutkan Kyunnie~" desah Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Shit! jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan sayang~" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menyeringai.

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara-suara desahan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : Jja, ini sequel yang para readers minta so jangan minta sequel lagi, arrachi?**

**Mianhae kalo NC-nya ga hot sama sekali hihihi~**

**Special Thanks To : **

**Shinjaekyo92, sissy, 137, okoyunjae, Yc K.S.H, Maximumelf, winecouple, Guest, Kim Yong Neul, juju, mini, joyers, werina, ChanMoody, leefairy, minnie kyumin, Guest, hyuknie, Ristinok137, ShinJiWoo920202, pumpMin, dan para readers yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow FF ini, Jeongmal Gomawo~ ^^**

**Oh iya, ff ini sebenernya buat Ulang tahun uri Bunny Ming dan sekaligus buat tahun baru!**

**Saenggil Chukkaehamnida Lee Sungmin~**

**Semoga makin langgeng sama uri Gyuhyunie hehe**

**Dan untuk semua readers**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
semoga di tahun 2014 ini, bisa lebih baik dari tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya. **

**Tetap semangat dan terus dukung KyuMin ne~**

**Akhir kata,**

**RnR please? ^o^**


End file.
